Superdog and Supercat's Rescue Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Superdog and Supercat try to save dozens of dogs from Mechanikat's wrath.


Note: Krypto the Superdog was created by Curt Swan and Otto Binder and is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.

Krypto and Streaky were playing catch with a baseball while waiting for a crime to stop. Krypto said, "There's been a lot less crimes recently than usual. Frankly it makes me feel concerned."

Streaky asked, "What is there to be concerned about?"

Krypto said, "Ace warned me that when crimes stop happening less often it means a bigger crime is happening."

Streaky replied, "I highly doubt that'll happen."

Kevin walked by and said, "There's a phone call for you Krypto." Kevin handed the phone to Krypto.

Krypto answered the phone and asked, "What's going on?"

Brainy Barker nervously said, "Major problems."

Krypto asked, "What happened?"

Brainy Barker said, "Mechanikat attacked the Dog Star Patrol's hideout. Most of the members are gone. Your help is greatly needed Krypto."

Krypto replied, "Streaky and I will stop that robotic cat." Krypto hanged up the phone.

Streaky asked, "What's going on?"

Krypto said, "It turns out that Ace's warning about big crimes rising was important. Mechanikat dognapped the Dog Star Patrol. We need to go find him."

Streaky asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Krypto said, "By using my ability to see through walls."

Streaky replied, "I wish that I had the ability to transport cat food out of pet stores."

Krypto stared at Streaky and said, "That would be stealing."

Streaky thought about it and replied, "Well that's a bad superpower idea."

Krypto got on his Superdog costume and Streaky got on his Supercat costume. They flew around the city to find Mechanikat's lair. After ten minutes of searching Supercat asked, "Have you found the place yet?"

Superdog said, "It could take a little longer. Mechanikat is a dangerous mastermind."

After a few more minutes of searching Superdog found Mechanikat's lair. Superdog and Supercat looked around the lair and saw dozens of dogs that were in traps. Superdog angrily asked, "What are you up to this time?"

Mechanikat said, "Greetings Superdog. Feel free to go inside one of my traps."

Superdog replied, "No thanks you evil robot. What are you doing?"

Mechanikat said, "Look around at all the captured pups. My mission is clear."

Supercat replied, "Listen. I'm like super smart. After all I am the world's most heroic cat, but I need you to explain this."

Mechanikat sighed and said, "You fools seem to follow in the pattern of the nice ones never understanding basic plans."

Supercat angrily asked, "Are you calling us dumb?"

Mechanikat said, "The fact that you don't know the answer to that ironically answers your question."

Superdog punched Mechanikat and said, "Tell us your plan."

Mechanikat replied, "Okay you forceful fool. Cats have been far better than dogs for hundreds of years. The best way to prove how great cats are is to get rid of all of the dogs."

Superdog said, "What an evil thing to do."

Mechanikat walked up to Supercat and said, "I'm sure that you understand my plan. You're a fellow cat which is why you should respect me and have feelings of disgust towards that repulsive Superdog."

Supercat replied, "Although Superdog is a little gross at times he's not that repulsive overall."

Superdog said, "That's one of the weirdest attempts at a compliment that I've ever heard."

Supercat replied, "Even though I'm a cat I want to protect the dogs."

Mechanikat said, "I have no respect for your loyalty towards the mutts. I'm not very fond of trapping cats, but you'll have to face my wrath."

Superdog grabbed Mechanikat and punched him into a wall. He said, "You couldn't win this battle."

Mechanikat replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that statement you foolish dog. I'm going to be the master of victory." Mechanikat started zapping Superdog.

Supercat said, "I'm going to stop that loopy robot."

Superdog replied, "Don't do anything that's too dangerous."

Supercat said, "A little danger works well on the bad guys." Supercat kicked Mechanikat to the ground.

Superdog said, "Well done."

Supercat replied, "You're welcome dude."

Snooky Wookums walked in and said, "I feel like having my paycheck raised to a higher amount."

Mechanikat replied, "You're late."

Snooky said, "I felt like goofing off."

Mechanikat replied, "I'm going to cut your paycheck into a dozen pieces."

Snooky asked, "What's going on boss?"

Mechanikat said, "That bothersome dog tried to foil one of my plans again. Sadly he convinced a fellow cat to help him ruin my plans. They both must be trapped. Push the trap button."

Snooky replied, "But we've never trapped a cat before. I don't know if that'll work."

Mechanikat said, "I'm sure it will."

Snooky replied, "Okay boss." Snooky pushed the button. Superdog and Supercat quickly got put into traps.

Superdog tried to get out of the trap, but the traps were high quality. He said, "It's going to be much harder to get out of these traps than regular traps."

Supercat smiled and whispered, "I know how to escape these bothersome things."

Superdog asked, "How could you do that?"

Supercat whispered "My electric powers could break the traps apart."

Superdog whispered, "Be super careful."

Supercat replied, "I'm great at being a superhero, but I'm not very careful." Supercat used his electric powers to destroy the trap that he was in. After that he got Superdog out of a trap.

Superdog said, "Thank you Supercat. You truly live up to the super part of your name. Please go get the other dogs free. I'm going to start defeating Mechanikat."

Supercat sighed and said, "Okay." Supercat wasn't too happy about how many traps he had to break since there were dozens of them.

Superdog punched Mechanikat and said, "Your evil plans have been foiled."

Mechanikat replied, "Then I'll get rid of you."

Superdog said, "You're going to have to work hard to accomplish that."

Mechanikat replied, "Even though I'm evil I work extremely hard." Superdog and Mechanikat beat each other up for a few minutes.

Supercat freed all of the dogs and said, "It seems like you're going to lose the fight you robotic cat."

Mechanikat asked, "Why do you think that?"

Supercat said, "Because I freed every single dog. You're going to have to handle all of them." The dogs started attacking Mechanikat.

Mechanikat replied, "This would be too hard to win. I need to go."

Superdog grabbed Mechanikat and said, "You're going to prison."

Mechanikat replied, "Now I hate more than dogs. I hate all cats that follow the rules of justice."

After Superdog finished taking Mechanikat to prison he said, "I'm very proud of you Supercat. Even though you're not a dog you worked very hard to save a bunch of dogs."

Supercat replied, "You're welcome."

Superdog said, "You did such a good job that I feel like you're an honorary dog."

Supercat replied, "And you're like a honorary cat."

Superdog said, "Our compliments are weird."


End file.
